rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Frederick Grimdark
Frederick William Grimdark, '''or the ''Kingslayer'', ' '''is a character written and played by Myles. Frederick has been played for a year Out-of-Character. Born and raised in Camelot, once his father died, Frederick enlisted into the Burthope Imperial Guard at the age of 15, where he saved King Varian of Burthope and was knighted. He served as the Lord-Commander of the Wilderness Wardens before saving King Varian I of Asgarnia and being knighted once more. He then famously killed King Varian when the King fell into a murderous rage trying to kill the Royal Family. Afterwards he was banished from the Capital and returned back to Burthope to become an Imperial Guard Major. He was the hand behind protecting the Aerendyl Noble Family during a Palace Coup and negotiated a peace with King James of Asgarnia. He would later go on to become Lord Marshal and Crown Legate of Burthope under Lord Protector Keaso Del'Vair, then High Sheriff and Imperial Justice under Emperor Varis III. Frederick later became General of the Burthorpian Imperial Guard. He would go on to practice law as a Judge for a number of quiet years under the Crown, overseeing a number of cases and assisting in writing the Erysalite Code. Once the coup of Orion Dae happened, Frederick drafted back into the Army and was placed to the rank of Colonel. Overseeing the entire training of the Army. For his long years of service to the Crown, Frederick was pardoned for his slaying of King Varian I and was named Lord of Ashdale. Appearance Frederick stands at a decent height of 6'2", with more of a muscular build than a lean one. It comes from his early life of having a father as a General and a young life as a soldier and knight. Frederick was born with blood red hair and hazel eyes. However, in recent days, with a little help, he has had it changed for good, hating his natural hair color. Having a more sandy blonde color to it now, his eyes are still hazel. He is often called handsome, though that is often outweighed by his reputation and radical ideas on politics. It is a very little known fact that Frederick wears a carefully made glamour charm over his face and body, hiding extreme burn scars from the first time he was knighted by Varian, when a fire mage melted most of his body. It was only by a highly skilled team of healers that Frederick was able to live, though forced to take a number of potions daily and to forever hide his true face. He is always sporting some kind of plate or chain, only in private allowing himself to wear more normal clothes, still paranoid someone will try and take revenge for his actions against King Varian. Personality Frederick comes off rather shy and socially awkward when not speaking in official business, a trait he never truly gotten over from his childhood. Though for the rare few who get to know him, they are able to see past the carefully made social awkwardness that Frederick uses to stay out of politics and meet a very well mannered man. He never had many friends growing up, and even less so when he followed Varian up his claim to political power. While Frederick stayed as far away from politics it meant that he didn't make many friends out of the high ranking nobles, and the Commoners that he commanded viewed him as a noble. The man accepted long ago that he would simply put work above any attempt of romance of friendship. Frederick first and above all else, is a soldier and knight. Born expected to carry on his family's legacy of being capable military officers, he had seen some of the worst battles Asgarnia has faced in the last few years and came out more stoic in nature. He distrusts common levies and holds more respect for permanent regular battle troops than using ill trained peasant levies -- something that his letters to the Burthorpian estates showed during the Kinshra invasion of Falador. Frederick holds law and order above everything else, quoting quite often that no man is above the word of law. He was famously hard as the High Sheriff and Imperial Justice which lead to his firing by Emperor Varis III. He is also a secret lover of the Arts, Theater, Poetry and writing. Skills and Abilities Melee Swordsmanship Frederick being trained a Knight for most of his life is most experienced with using a blade. Since the first training sword he was given as a small child to now. He is fast on becoming a Master Sword user. Weapon and Shield Having spent his early days in the Blackwood War College, to the training given to him as a Burthopeian Imperial Guard, the shield became a common sight with Frederick. Trained in blunt weapons and bladed alongside the shield, it is a deadly combination. Intelligence Like all well born noble children and a Cadet of the Blackwood War College, Frederick was a highly skilled student. Taking a liking to the Finer Arts and History. He is also a capable military officer on a battleground situation, being a student of Aegidius Blackwood when he was Dean of the War College, Frederick was given the much needed mentorship and laid the blocks to become yet another brilliant military mind. He also has a passion for the written and spoken word, quoting poetry long and far. Herblore When Frederick was young child, he caught a rare and deadly infection called ''"Gorgon Gaze", it infection his flesh and left it a dark grey color. Stiff and dead, the infection spread from his hand up his right arm and to his face. It was an far Eastern Herb Master that was able to create a potion to take back most of the dead flesh, only until his right hand was left a dark color. Due to the nature of the infection, Frederick was trained as a young child to find the herbs and plants needed to create the life saving potion, it only acting as a barrier. Since then he has a love for Herblore and often travels into the forest collecting new and rare plants to mix together to create a new potion. Family and Friends 'Father - ''Thessaly Grimdark Mother ''- ''Unknown Whore, rumored Asgarnian noblewoman Brothers/sisters'' - ''None Friends:'' '' Kaeso Del'Vair - Frederick has always worked under the Del'Vair Lord while in Burthope. The two forming a political alliance and friendship to keep Burthorpe as the most powerful of Asgarnia's banner men. Elise Olivriar - Love interest and very first real friend of Frederick's. Styling Lord Frederick Grimdark of Ashdale, Marcher Lord of the Southern Islands, Earl of Greenwood, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of St. Edward '' History Early Life In all practical sense of the term, Frederick was born a bastard to his father, the General Thessaly of Camelot. Though quickly legitimatized, Frederick never met nor know his birth mother. His father was a stern man, but not unloving. Frederick was raised with some sense of normalcy, taught like any other noble and reinforced with a strict sense of duty and professionalism that would carry him to present day. When he grew sick, his Father sent for every master healer in every Kingdom but in the end, was a far Eastern Sage that found the potion needed to heal the dubbed '''Gorgon Gaze'. ''It was there a secret likeness of herblore was born, firstly as a practical sense and secondly as a scholarly hobby. He was raised in Camelot underneath his Father's watchful eye. He trained with the fabled Knights of Camelot and earned his place as a page. It was well thought that Frederick would later squire and then knighted as one of the Knights of the Round Table. Then most surprising, Thessaly pulled him and sent him to the neighboring City-State of Ardougne, where the very first private military Academy was being started underneath the Field Marshal Aegidius Blackwood of Ardougne. Ardougne and Burthorpe Frederick, under the strict watchful eye of his father, took to his schooling. The first school that taught strictly the art of warfare, a strict sense of professionalism was burnt into Frederick's senses. He performed well in his classes and was in the running to be in the top of his class. It was at that point, news arrived that his father had died in a daring political move by the Asgarnians during the Imperial Crisis that would see the end of the Grey Empire by the hands of Ardougne and Camelot. At the young age of 15, Frederick packed up the few things he had and disappeared from Ardougne and all of Kandarin. He found passage on a trading charter ship that brought him to Burthorpe, the birthplace of the Empire. Once there, he enlisted quickly into the Burthorpe Imperial Guard. During this time, Asgarnia had been stablizied and King Varian I rose to the throne from the ashes of the Imperial Crisis. He quickly lost his Kandarin accent and took to the Burthorpean way of life, the valley would end up being his home for the rest of his adult life. It was during his time as a guardsmen that he saved the King Varian from a would be mage attack, suffering horrific burns and nearly died from his wound, that he was knighted as Sir Frederick Grimdark at the age of 15. The Kingslayer Having saved the King, Frederick became a popular name within Varian's Court. He was named as Lord-Commander of the Wilderness Wardens, whose duty was to protect the rest of the Kingdom from invading war parties from beyond the border. Having served some time in his post, the King recalled him back to Falador where he was to serve as one of the personal knights to the King. There he saved the King's life again from a would be assassination attempt, and was knighted again, being gifted land and an estate for his courage. It was during this time being around the Royal Family that Frederick begun to notice that Varian was prone to flying into extreme fits of rage at the most minor conflicts. The King begun to trust Frederick more and more, believing the young knight as one of the few people he could trust. It was during one of these rages that an action taken by Frederick would make him a footnote in history. During one of these fits of rage, Varian drew his sword and advanced on trying to kill his children. The young knight only took a moment before he stepped forward and drew his dagger, planting it through the back of the King's neck and slicing clean through his windpipe, killing King Varian. The following hours became a blur to Frederick. He was banished from Falador by Queen Zara and sent on horse fleeing to Burthorpe, fearing that the supports of King Varian within the capital would see to his death. Burthorpe, the Commonwealth and the Empire Grand Prince Arkhan, being an upstanding man and Lord, realized the traits Frederick had and offered him a commanding position within the Burthorpe Imperial Guard. Never officially pardoned, Frederick tried his hardest to stay out of the public sphere of influence and commanded his men with a quiet professionalism that would help wipe the stain of his Kingslaying. He commanded his division of the Guard into Troll Country numerous of times and played a major hand in modernizing the Guard into a standing professional force. He gained breathing room for Burthorpe after decades of restless troll attacks. It was in the quiet hours of a fall morning that saw Frederick's loyalty tested once more. The Grand Prince's own personal guard killed the Princes and attempted to take over Burhrope through a classic Palace coup. Frederick mobilized his division and took the Palace, protecting the Prince's Family and holding most of upper Burthorpe underneath the Aerendyl's Flag. He played an important part in allowing the Princess-Regent Maela to goto the talking table with Asgarnia who had moved their armies closer and closer to Burthorpe. Knowing that the Imperial Guard could not take on the entire of the Asgarnian Army, Frederick counseled for peace. With Burthorpe brought back underneath the Asgarnian Kingdom, Frederick fell back to his post in the Imperial Guard, a position he would stay in for the coming quiet years. Frederick keeps to his posting during the rule of King Garlan, wanting to stay out of politics after twice now deciding the future of far too many. But once more, after King Garlan's disappearance and Burthorpe was fell into chaos, Frederick rose to action. A veteran commander of the Guard and speaking fully with a Burthorpeian accent, the Major was a respected figure within many circles and agreed to help restore order to allow the Estates to be formed. During this time he became good friends and strong allies with Lord Protector Kaeso Del'Vair. Who in return named Frederick the Legate and Commander of the Imperial Guard and the levies of the Commonwealth. The two men became the alliance that controlled Burthorpe and later were strong voices within the Imperial Diet of the Second Grey Empire. Frederick entered politics fully within the Empire. A loud voice within the Diet and with the marshal skill of years of commanding men, he rose to be a favorite of Emperor Varis III who named him as his High Sheriff of Asgarnia and oversaw the Courts. Fredreick's hard line on Imperial Law and enforcing it put him at odds with a number of Sarimia Houses who used their power to force the Emperor Varis to sack Frederick from his post. Not long after his sacking, Emperor Varis was killed by his second wife and Frederick returned back to Burthorpe. The Quiet Years Following his return to Burthorpe, he did not resume his post in the Burthorpe Imperial Guard and instead went on to take the posting of Lord Magistrate and oversaw the Courts in the Valley. Keeping true to his reputation as High Sheriff, Frederick was unforgiving with his view of the law. In contrast to his role in the Imperial Diet, Frederick was quiet in the politics of Burthorpe, choosing to use this as an early retirement. During the reign of Varis III's daugther, Erysail, Frederick was one of the many legal minds that helped draft the Erysalite Code. Though quickly returning to Burthorpe after the few months of work. Like many aging military minds, Frederick begun to write a number of works on the different tactics of the Asgarnian Military, highlighting that a standing centralized force paid out of the Crown's coffers would always beat a levied force from the Estates. Colonel-Commandant and Lord Ashdale The news of Orion Dae's coup in Falador was welcomed news to Frederick. The General turned Judge had grown tired of the quiet life. With the news came an job offer by then King James II to help reform the national Asgarnian Army to combat the growing chaos in the Kingdom that had fallen since Orion's attempted coup. Fun Facts * Frederick views of Law is based off of ''Javert from the classical work ''Les Misérables. '' * Due to his time in Burthope, he speaks mainly with a Burthopean Accent, which is compared to a German accent. * Frederick was a rofl guard for an event that happened to turn into a real character. Category:Male Category:Asgarnia Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:Noble Category:Warrior Category:Commander Category:Armadylean Category:Characters